


Watch & Learn

by Atsumused



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Eiffel Tower, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Hotel Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumused/pseuds/Atsumused
Summary: Atsumu holds the door open and lets himself in the hotel room, shuffling past Kageyama and shutting the door behind him. “See, this is exactly what I was worried about. My dear, sweet junior finally landing a hot girlfriend and not knowing what to do with her. You’re in luck, though.”[Crossposted from Tumblr (@Atsumuse)]
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Watch & Learn

“Tobio!” Atsumu leaves his luggage next to Meian and jogs over to the Adlers as soon as they walk through the hotel doors, wrapping an arm around their setter. He offers a wave to the rest of the team, beaming as he puts Kageyama in a playful headlock and rubs his knuckles against his head, mussing up his hair as he pushes Atsumu away in embarrassment.

The team breaks out into laughter while Ushijima watches in horror. Exasperated and rubbing his head, Kageyama breaks free from Atsumu’s hold, lips pressed into a line. “Good to see you’re doing well, Atsumu.”

“Yeah, you too. Oh.” Atsumu turns to you, head cocking to the side. “Sorry, didn’t see you there. New manager?” He holds his hand out for a friendly handshake and you can feel your cheeks heat up. “I haven’t seen you with the team before. I’d definitely remember you.” Your mind races, thinking back to the embarrassing number of Inarizaki matches you watched in high school, cheering with your handmade sign. He’s even more handsome up close. 

“O-oh, um…” You reach out, politely fitting your hand into Atsumu’s and struggling to find words. His hand is big, bigger than Kageyama’s, and incredibly soft. Atsumu’s eyes quickly flicker down to your breasts, where the tight Adlers jacket hugs your figure, waiting for your response and gazing back up at you with lidded, honeyed eyes.

“My new girlfriend,” Kageyama helpfully supplies for you with a raised eyebrow, breaking you out of your haze and taking your hand in a possessive grip. 

“Girlfriend? Our Tobio is all grown up, look at you!” He grins, turning to you again. “Nice to meet you, by the way. Tobio and I go way back.” 

“Yeah, he’s mentioned—” 

There’s a tug on Atsumu’s jacket and he’s being dragged away, much to Atsumu’s dismay as he objects loudly, whining about how mean “Omi” is for interrupting. He could break out of his grip and run away but doesn’t want to get on the hitter’s bad side. 

“Terribly sorry for him.” Sakusa offers a curt nod to the team, pulling him away with a frown and leaning down to scold him through his mask. “We just arrived and you’re already terrorizing Kageyama and making a scene? We’re guests here, show some decorum.” 

With a quick glance in the Black Jackals’ direction, you see Atsumu’s eyes fixed on you, gaze heavy, looking behind him as Sakusa takes long strides with him in tow. 

Kageyama takes your hand and leads you away to a plush couch in a corner of the lobby, watching as his teammates wait for their room keys. “You must be tired from the trip here.” Reaching into his duffel bag, he opens it and offers you the water bottle, gently placing a hand on your thigh as you drink. He leans in close, lips ghosting against your ear. “Hope you aren’t too tired tonight, though.” 

You nearly choke on the water at his words, just narrowly swallowing the liquid down. “Jesus, Tobio, not while I’m drinking.”

Capping the bottle and placing it onto the small table in front of you, you melt into Kageyama’s touch as he leans in and watches your expression. Nervously avoiding his eyes, you ensure that his team’s backs are still turned. 

“I have plans for you tonight, bunny.”

Hearing your private pet name in such a public place is electrifying. Gasping quietly as his hand creeps further up your thigh, you tap his arm, watching as his teammates make their way over. Ushijima silently hands him the room key and gestures for him to follow the team over to the elevators to get settled into their rooms.

The 20th floor is reserved for the teams, and one by one, each athlete finds his room. Unfortunately for Kageyama, his team decided to give him the room closest to the rowdy MSBY boys. “That’s what you get since you weren’t there to pick,” Hoshiumi shrugs. “Too busy with your girl? You snooze, you lose!” He punches Kageyama’s shoulder lightly, causing the setter to scrub his face with his hand in annoyance. He silently prays that he doesn’t get the room next to Atsumu, watching as the blond walks down the hall and scans the room numbers. 

Kageyama links arms with you, leading you to the correct door, only to look to the side and see Atsumu unlocking the door right next to yours. Dread settles over him as Atsumu’s face lights up. “Oh my god, we’re neighbours!” 

“Guess we are,” Kageyama mumbles, swiping the key card in the slot. The door opens with a cheerful string of beeps and he ducks inside, pulling you in as you wave goodbye to Atsumu. As soon as the door shuts, Kageyama pushes you against it, capturing your lips in his. You moan softly at the pressure of his body against yours, heart racing as his tongue flicks out to lick across your bottom lip, before pulling you into a searing kiss. 

“So fucking sexy.” It comes warm and breathy against your lips. 

The hand resting on his shoulder falls between your bodies, palming his growing bulge and firing him up as he deepens the kiss. Both of you tense up when you hear shuffling from the other side of the door and Hinata’s voice rings out faintly. 

“Aren’t you staying in 2048, Atsumu? I think Kageyama and his girlfriend are in that room.” You ignore the noise until Hinata finishes his statement and Kageyama intentionally slows the kiss down in suspicion, taking his time sucking on your bottom lip to focus on his former middle blocker’s words.

“Just making sure they got settled in okay, that’s all. Just being a good neighbour,” Atsumu beams back at him. His voice is eerily close, almost as if he’s right on the other side of the door you’re pushed up against. 

Three soft knocks confirm it, jolting both you and Kageyama, causing him to accidentally nip your lip in panic. Yelping out, you place a hand over your mouth and bat at his chest as he gently tries to pry it off to check for any bleeding. He’s protective, concern preceding any need to answer the door, especially since he knows who’s on the other side. “I’m so sorry, are you okay? Let me see, honey.”

Another knock. Jesus, did Osamu have to deal with this, too? You slide your tongue along the inside of your lip. “I’m not bleeding, it’s okay. Just a little sore.”

Kageyama brushes your cheek with the outside of his hand in apology before moving you away from the door. “I swear to god, I’m going to kill him.” Unlocking the door, he’s met with Atsumu’s smiling face, an empty hallway behind him. Everyone else, including Hinata, retreated into their rooms to rest and mentally prepare for the next day’s games. 

“I couldn’t help but hear how you were terrorizing your girlfriend,” he plainly states, looking past Kageyama and into the suite to catch a glimpse of you sitting at the edge of the king-sized bed. “She okay?” 

“She’s fine. Everything’s fine. You can go back to your room now.” 

Atsumu runs a hand through his styled bangs with a hum and looks back at him pensively. “Is it?” He holds the door open and lets himself in, shuffling past Kageyama and shutting the door behind him. “See, this is exactly what I was worried about. My dear, sweet junior finally landing a hot girlfriend and not knowing what to do with her.”

There is some truth to his words, evident in the moments when Kageyama awkwardly runs his tongue along your lips, the way he misses your clit sometimes when he reaches down between your thighs, and the way he eagerly runs his tongue along your folds, having not yet grasped proper technique. Maybe Atsumu is onto something.

If there’s anything Atsumu hates, it’s lack of effort and shitty sex, and he’ll never pass up the opportunity to share his wealth of knowledge with someone who needs it. Sex, like volleyball, is an outlet to him. It’s an area where he strives to satisfy, putting in work, hours and hours of research, and experimenting to see what works and what doesn’t with every partner. He’s put his streak of one-night stands and friends-with-benefits relationships on hold to focus on the current season, and it’s got him feeling a little more antsy than usual. 

“You’re in luck, though. I’m here to help you take care of,” he pointedly glances down at Kageyama’s prominent erection, pointing to the tent in his shorts, “that.”

Atsumu stands in the entrance of the suite, hand on his hip, allowing Kageyama a moment to consider the proposition. “I won’t touch you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kageyama’s lips tighten into that familiar line, glaring at Atsumu, but knowing that this is a chance to improve. Like being coached when trying out a new play or a new strategy during a game, he tells himself silently. 

“Your girl would have to agree, too.” Both men turn to face you and your eyes widen at the sudden attention. “I can come back later if you—”

“I’m game if Tobio is, too.”

Kageyama nods, visibly flustered. 

“Lock the door, Tobio,” Atsumu purrs, a hand on his shoulder. “We wouldn’t want anyone walking in on us, would we?” He cocks his head to the side. “Or maybe we would? Are you an exhibitionist?” 

Atsumu’s train of thought ends with Kageyama glaring back at him before he turns to lock the door. “I’ll take that as a no,” he laughs. 

“So… How is this going to work?” Your legs hang off the edge of the bed, kicking softly back against the duvet in a mixture of nervousness and excitement. You knew the Jackals would be at the same hotel, but this was the last thing you expected when you agreed to tag along with your boyfriend.

“Think of me as your instructor. I’ll fix any mistakes you make. Go ahead, Tobio.” Atsumu settles into the armchair in the corner of the room, tilted towards the bed. He puts one leg over the other and lounges back, resting his head against his hands. “I’ve got a pretty good view from here.”

“Alright,” Kageyama mumbles as you scoot to the middle of the bed, flinging his shirt off to reveal a broad chest and breathtaking abs that you run your fingers over when he crawls on top of you.

“Pretend I’m not here. Or don’t.” 

Your breath hitches as in your throat at the reminder that you’re being watched—closely at that—and Kageyama’s lips close around your neck, sucking gently as his other hand gropes at your chest in repetitive squeezing motions. There’s a rustle by the window as Atsumu rises to his feet. “You need to touch her where she’s the most sensitive, Tobio.” 

Kageyama pulls off of your neck and looks to his side where Atsumu leans over. “I was going to, afterwards.”

Atsumu shakes his head. “Can I?” 

“Yeah,” you respond shakily, eyes following Atsumu’s hand as it pulls your shirt off and grazes your breast, his thumb finding your nipple over your bra and pressing over it slowly as he massages the softness between his palm and his fingers.

“See? Just like that, look at her. Do it with me and watch what happens.” 

Kageyama copies the movements on your other breast, in awe of the way you react to such light touches, such simple movements. “So sensitive,” he mumbles, dipping down to lick and suck on your neck again. 

Atsumu sinks down next to you, licking a stripe up to your earlobe, a shudder running up your spine at the movement. “Any no-goes?” His voice is deep, yet soft. Comforting compared to the shrill, cocky tone you’ve heard on the court, not that it doesn’t have its own charms, however. 

“If you put anything in my ass,” a gasp wrenches its way into your throat at the way the two men lick and nip at the sensitive skin of your neck, “I’ll fucking kill you.”

Atsumu smiles against the soft skin, fingers moving the cups of your bra to pinch and roll as you keen under their touch. “Got it.” 

Kageyama needs a taste of you—trailing kisses down to your collarbones and latching onto a pebbled nipple, covering it in saliva and suckling hard and soothing it with swipes of his warm, slippery tongue. “Sensitive?”

Humming in affirmation, you tug on Kageyama’s black hair, much-needed encouragement to quell the butterflies in his stomach. Somewhat inexperienced as he is, he does know how to read you, knowing full well that this is your way of asking for more.

The hand that he isn’t leaning on snakes down, pulling your legs apart blindly and stroking up your thigh until he gets a sharp gasp out of you, interrupting the sweet chorus of soft mewls tumbling from your lips. He prods your slit over the fabric of your panties 

“Is she wet, Tobio? She’s yours, don’t be shy.”

The words draw a heavy exhale from your lips, spurring Kageyama on to move your panties to the side and trace the pads of his fingers up and down, collecting the wetness there. “Yeah, she is.” 

Atsumu shuffles down the bed and smirks down at you, still directing his speech at Kageyama. “Let’s see your technique, then. Don’t be afraid to make a mess of her. That’s what we want.” Atsumu watches you tremble under Kageyama’s fingers, rubbing up and down your folds, achingly slowly. His tongue peeks out the corner of his mouth to wet his lips. “And what she wants, too.” 

Kageyama presses a kiss to your cheek, a smile spreading on his face. “Is that true, honey?” When you nod, he leaves your side and moves down between your legs, which you spread invitingly for him. Atsumu sits next to you, running his fingers up and down your forearm in soft, long touches while Kageyama traces the edges of your panties, admiring the way the pretty, thin cotton lays against your skin. He hooks his thumbs over the waistband and pulls them down your thighs, aided by you bringing your legs together and lifting your hips up. 

Beautiful hands pull your legs apart again, gently prodding at your folds before ducking down to lie on his stomach. He runs his tongue along your outer folds, licking up the slick coating your skin. The first touch makes you tense up, a whimper escaping your lips as he spreads your lips and a hot tongue flicks up at your clit. 

“F-fuck,” you gasp out, fingers reaching out for purchase, pressing into Atsumu’s thigh with blunt nails. Kageyama hums into your pussy, sucking gently, his deep voice sending delicious vibrations into you that you feel all the way up your spine. 

“Lick it as you suck, Tobio,” Atsumu murmurs quietly, “alternate.” 

Kageyama silently does as he says, eliciting a sharp inhale and a moan as you clench around nothing. “Atta boy,” Atsumu chuckles, allowing you to grab onto him as you buck your hips into the other man, gasping every time he rolls his tongue over your slit and up to the soft nub. He growls greedily into your pussy while your fingers tremble and jerk, clutching onto Atsumu’s shorts. 

“You wanna put a finger in and see what happens?” Atsumu turns to watch your reaction, incredibly pleased when he sees your hands scramble to cover your mouth to muffle the desperate noise that’s ripped out of you. 

Kageyama’s finger slides in easily and he flattens his tongue, lapping at your essence and reveling in the way you squeeze him with your thighs. He’s painfully hard, encouraged by how responsive you are, throbbing at the way you mewl and pant for him—pleasure mounting uncontrollably with every lick and suck. 

As you lock eyes with Atsumu, you can’t help but notice the way he looks at you, face flushed, spit-slicked lips parted slightly, deep eyes narrowed. Following the wide line of his arm, your suspicions are confirmed, heart skipping a beat at the way he fists himself slowly in his undone shorts—to you. Your face, your expression, the way your syrupy cunt is being absolutely ravished. 

Kageyama adds another finger to accompany the first and you arch into the touch, grinding down against the tongue taking you apart. “Tobio… I—yes, yes, yes—” The thighs wrapped around Kageyama’s head tighten, and with a muffled scream, you clench around his fingers, making a mess on his mouth that he happily licks up with a smirk.

Atsumu grunts through clenched teeth, shuddering along with your orgasm. The change in his tone prompts Kageyama to look up, fingers still slowly pumping into you—steadily blinking as his eyes shoot down to where Atsumu’s jerking off, still concealed. 

Kageyama adjusts the angle as he sits up, cleaning your slick off his mouth, savouring your taste. “That’s a good girl.” You whine out pathetically in response, looking up at him through bleary eyes, your trembling hand still pressed against your lips. 

“You wanna help Atsumu out, honey?” He swears he sees your face light up at the question, at the prospect of being shared between two world-class athletes. 

“Yeah,” you breathe, looking between them, starry-eyed and thrilled. “I do.”

“Go ahead, then, pretty girl.” Atsumu wastes no time, moving to shuck his uniform off but freezing in place when you interrupt him.

“Wait,” you gasp, grabbing onto Atsumu’s wrist. “Can… uhh, can you keep the jackets on? Maybe just keep them unzipped so I can still… see?” You nibble on your bottom lip as Atsumu takes your chin in his hand, tilting it up so that you’re looking him straight in the eye.

“What’s this? You want to be reminded that you’re with two of the best players in the country?” He coos, stroking your hair gently, a stark contrast against the dark look in his eyes. 

He strips off his jacket and black and yellow MSBY tee, with Kageyama following suit. They throw their respective team jackets back on, the open front beautifully framing their broad pecs and deep lines of their abs. “You talk too much, Atsumu.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Atsumu turns back to you, offering you his hand. “C’mon, let’s get you on all fours.” He helps you up and into a comfortable position, ensuring that your knees are cushioned against the firm mattress, moving to stand on his knees in front of you. 

“Comfy?” Kageyama asks from behind you, rubbing the small of your back while the other hand slowly slides up and down his length. 

“Yeah, this is… perfect.” You’re face-to-face with Atsumu’s cock, thick, heavy and fully hard in his hand as he runs the tip over your soft lips. 

“Alright, sweetheart, open up for me.” Atsumu slowly pushes his cock past your lips, enthralled by the sight of you looking up at him desperately, moaning around his length as Kageyama rolls his hips in an experimental thrust. 

“So needy already. Fuck, look at you work on that cock. Kageyama, you are one lucky man.” 

“Yeah, she’s a good little slut,” Kageyama mutters, open palm coming down on your ass cheek. Dopamine surges through your body, overwhelming you while Atsumu fucks your mouth, thick fingers in your hair. “Isn’t that right? Are you daddy’s little fucktoy?”

“Mmnn.” your voice fails and Kageyama breathes a dark laugh. 

“That’s my good girl.” He settles into a maddening pace, sucking a long breath in as your muscles grip him tightly. You stretch exquisitely around Kageyama’s thickness, the prominent ridges of his cock stroking your walls as he grunts. He snaps his hips up eagerly, fucking you further down onto Atsumu’s cock, much to the blond’s delight. 

Blood pumps loudly in your ears as Kageyama spanks the other cheek, lost in the harmony of their smooth, languid movements. The room fills with your sweet, choked moans and the pussy-clenching sound of the two men panting and groaning while they stuff you full. It’s perfect. Atsumu gathers your hair in a sloppy, makeshift ponytail, watching you with the utmost concentration. You feel so full—so, so good.

It’s mindless bliss, being used like this, letting them do all the work. You don’t notice your second orgasm of the night creeping up on you until Atsumu tells Kageyama to reach down and play with your clit while he fucks you. You react as soon as he does, Atsumu grinning as you come undone—leaving a wet, sloppy mess on Kageyama’s cock, screams plugged up in your throat by Atsumu’s length. 

“Fuck—” Kageyama twitches inside you, fucking into you in short, stuttered thrusts until he’s digging painfully into your hips and spilling into you—working his cum deep into you with a groan. “You take it so well, honey,” he pants, patting your ass lovingly while Atsumu pulls out of your mouth. You don’t have a moment to respond or process what’s happening, a rush of oxygen filling your lungs suddenly. 

“Stick your tongue out, gorgeous.” Atsumu holds the back of your head in one hand and jerks himself off fervently in the other. “Gonna cum all over this pretty face of yours, you want that? Hm?” He pauses to tap his cock on your tongue, fingers twitching in your hair as you nod desperately. His orgasm is significantly louder than Kageyama’s, moaning a string of curses, chest heaving at the sight of your cheeks, lips, and tongue coated in creamy white. 

Kageyama had the foresight to prepare a warm, wet rag—walking out of the washroom and handing it to Atsumu as you struggle to catch your breath. “Thanks, Tobio,” he breathes, still recovering from the aftershocks. “What a shame we have to erase this beautiful painting.” 

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head once you’re all cleaned up, Atsumu shoots you a sleazy, tired grin, running a finger on your lips. “How was that?”

“So, so good,” you giggle, giddy with pleasure and all the attention that’s been showered on you. Kageyama sits against the headboard and motions for you to rest against his chest while Atsumu pulls his uniform back on.

“Come back here after the event tomorrow, Atsumu,” Kageyama mumbles, holding you close and running a comforting hand up your thigh, fingers ghosting over your slit. “There’s something else I’d like to try.”


End file.
